


Just Romilda

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, anime like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Well, I was SO bored in school so I decided to draw something. The something turned out to be this, Romilda Vane. I really like this drawing beacuse it's so simple. I didn't coloured it beacuse I suck with colours, and didn't make anything with it in the computer because I don't know how to do it. Anyone cares to explain? :)





	Just Romilda

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
